Hero of the Future
by Rejected Acceptance
Summary: See a small part of the life of a future hero to come.


**Author's Note: This story takes place in the future, and shows a bit of the life of an upcoming OC that will have his own story. (In the future, of course.)**

Wumpa Island. A tropical island of paradise. Peace and serenity has existed on the island for many years now. All of the inhabitants live in tranquilty with each other, and together, they work to build a better tomorrow for future generations to come.

Somewhere, in the dense jungle of Wumpa Island, a boar was resting near a watering hole, taking a few sips of water to keep itself free from thirst. What the boar didn't know was that a pair of bright emerald green eyes was watching it.

The eyes belonged to an orange, male bandicoot. He wore black rimmed glasses and had golden brown hair. The boy also had a medium length tail. He was wearing an olive green vest hoodie over a dirty white long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up. He wore denim jeans and a pair of olive green canvas sneakers to match his vest. His accessories included a black digital watch on his left wrist and a necklace that had a miniature Power Crystal as a pendant. The crystal wasn't the usual amethyst color, but rather sapphire.

The bandicoot eyed the boar with excitement. Earlier that day, he discovered that there was a trick that would allow a person to ride a boar. It seemed like a crazy idea, but the boy was eager to try it. He knew he would have a lot of fun just by riding the boar. All he had to do was tackle the boar and wrestle it until he was riding its back. He would have to let the pig do the rest. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't wait to try this trick. If he succeeded, he knew he would be the envy of his friends who would beg him to teach them his secret.

The boy smiled at the idea. However, deep down, it didn't really matter to him. All he was looking for was to have fun. He didn't care if he succeeded or not, he figured he would enjoy whatever there was to enjoy. He decided that he waited long enough, and began to make his step until he was pulled back by someone.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Mordecai, what do you think you're doing?"

The bandicoot, Mordecai, rolled his eyes as he looked back at a young possum who had her hands placed on her hips. She wore a orange shirt over a brown 3/4 shirt as well as a pair of denim jeans like the bandicoot. She was also wearing brown high tops and wore a orange bandana tied on her head which covered her brunette hair. Her facial expression gave off disappointment as well as anger. Her dark emerald eyes were staring at the bandicoot, waiting for an answer.

"Well, what does it look like, Aly? I'm going boar-riding," Mordecai answered as he looked back to see that the boar was still resting. Aly, who's full name was Alyson, groaned and said, "Mordecai, you know you can't ride a boar. It's ridiculous." Looking back at Alyson, the bandicoot replied wittingly, "Yeah, it's ridiculous. Ridiciously awesome."

Alyson rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, it's a myth. Nobody's ever ridden a boar, and frankly, it's stupid and you'll hurt yourself." Mordecai responded with a laugh before he said, "Well, first of all, Dad is the only one who's done this. So far, those boar-riding skills have been passed down to me. Two; it's not stupid, it's cool. Three; Dad's a pro at this, so I don't think I'll have much of a problem making Porky over there my trusty steed."

Alyson replied, "Skills are NOT genetic! How many times have I told you this?" In his usual witty manner, the bandicoot responded, "About 273 times. Look, who cares if it's genetic, or skill, or even luck for that matter. I'm gonna ride that boar, and there's not a dang thing you can do about it." The possum rolled her eyes at the boy. "Fine. It's your funeral. And just in case you survive but you hurt yourself, I told you so." Shaking his head, Mordecai said, "Whatever. Are you gonna watch or not?"

A bit confused, Alyson asked "Why would I watch?" Shrugging his shoulders, Mordecai replied, "I don't know. Maybe I'll succeed and prove you wrong. Maybe I'll hurt myself and you get to laugh. Either way, it's a win-lose situation for either one of us." Taking some thought into it, the possum nodded her head and said, "Alright." Pulling out her phone, she put it in video camera mode and said, "How many views of this do you think I can get when I upload your flawed plan on YouTube?"

"How about none in that I fail, and a whole crapload for when I succeed? That answer your question," the bandicoot asked rhetorically. Alyson sighed and said, "Shut up. I can't wait to hear Mom's response when she finds out." Well, believe it or not, these two marsupials were related. Mordecai was the older brother while Alyson was the younger sister. (I'm pretty sure you can figure out who their parents are.)

Getting into position, Mordecai looked over at his sister and said, "Is it rolling?" Nodding her head, Alyson said, "Yeah." Taking a deep breath, the bandicoot muttered to himslef, "Well, here goes nothing." He ran as fast as he could towards the boar. The pig took notice and tried to run away, but unfortunately, Mordecai tackled the boar. The two wrestled for a bit before the bandicoot came out on top as the victor.

"Woohoo! I did it! You said I couldn't, but I did! Who's wrong now, Aly," Mordecai bragged as he settled onto the boar. Alyson's jaw dropped upon seeing her brother, who she considered a bit of an idiot, pull off probably what most thought was impossible. As the bandicoot enjoyed his victory, the boar got angry and began to run. "Whoa! Oh, crap," Mordecai shouted as he realized the boar tried to shake him off by running. Alyson watched with joy as the pig ran off with her brother. She did get worried a few seconds later when her brother didn't come back. The young possum ran after them.

The boar kept squealing as it tried to shake off the bandicoot. "Hey! Slow down! Stop," Mordecai shouted as he tried to command the boar to stop. It ignored him as it kept running through the jungle. A few seconds behind, Alyson was trying to keep up. "Man, I didn't know pigs could run that fast," she muttered to herself as she tired to keep up.

The bandicoot ducked to narrowly avoid getting hit by a low branch. "This pig's trying to kill me," he muttered to himself. Thinking about his remark, Mordecai said, "Then again, it's not the first time someone's tried to kill me." Alyson tried to keep up, but all she could see was the orange dot in the distance. As much as she didn't want to, the possum stopped running. "Crap...I can't keep up," Alyson panted.

The boar kept trying to shake Mordecai off. As the boar directed its gaze on the path ahead, it squealed once it saw a cliff. The bandicoot saw as well and said, "Oh, damn." Soon, the pig stopped and suprisingly, Mordecai fell off the pig and the cliff as well. The bandicoot yelled as he fell down. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. However, the cliff was only 5 feet high, so the bandicoot didn't fall to his death.

"OW!" Mordecai groaned as he opened his eyes. He wasn't dead, but he did hurt his back. He looked up and saw that the cliff wasn't very high. The boar looked over the edge and walked away, making what sounded like a squealed laugh. "Son of a Cortex," Mordecai muttered to himself as he sat up. He began to rub his back to get rid of the pain, and it slightly worked.

A few minutes later, Alyson showed up and saw her brother on the ground below. Alyson said, "You okay, bro?" Mordecai was still lying down on the ground and responded, "Yeah. I'm freakin' fantastic." The possum rolled her eyes and jumped down. She helped the bandicoot up on his feet. "Thanks, sis," Mordecai said. Alyson just nodded her head. The marsupial siblings began to walk home.

They were halfway home when they heard something in the bushes. Mordecai stood in front of his little sister. "Who's there," he demanded. Out of the bushes, a female grey coyote walked out. "Relax, Morty. It's me," she spoke. Alyson let out a sigh of relief and said, "Hey, Roselyn." The grey coyote known as Roselyn walked up to the siblings. She was wearing denim jeans, a navy blue blouse, a black zip-hoodie, and a pair of black sneakers. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. She asked, "Where have you been?"

Mordecai chuckled before he said, "Boar riding." Alyson laughed while Roselyn looked on confused. The possum took out her phone and showed the coyote the video of the bandicoot wrestling and riding the boar. Roselyn exclaimed, "No way!" Alyson laughed some more and said, "Yup!" Mordecai brushed his torso and said, "Ehh, nothing to it." When the video finished, both girls were laughing. The bandicoot rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, you two had your fun. Can we go now?" Alyson and Roselyn sighed and followed Mordecai.

They kept walking until they reached the house in which Mordecai and Alyson lived in. The home was near a cliff which overlooked a small part of the island and the ocean. The house was quite large and it was built into a large tree. The marsupial siblings lived with their parents, along with two other younger siblings. As the girls walked inside the home, the boy walked over to the cliff and looked at the view. He smiled for he had not seen anything more greater and beautiful than his island home. "I love this place," he whispered to himself.

"Mordecai! Are you coming," Alyson shouted from the front door. "Yeah, I'll be right there," the bandicoot shouted back. Mordecai turned around, but he looked back at the view one more time and his smile got bigger. The bandicoot began to walk back to the house and chuckled to himself. He opened the door, and before he stepped in, Mordecai said to himself,

_"Home sweet home."_

* * *

**Mordecai - A 15 year old bandicoot. He is defined as wisecracking and smart. He has a bubbling, spontaneous nature as well as a happy-go-lucky outlook on life. At times, he may seem like what you see is what you get.**

**Alyson - A 10 year old possum. She is responsible and outgoing. She may seem annoying at times as well as spoiled, but she has a good nature and may tend to look out after others.**

**Roselyn - A 14 year old coyote-fox hybrid. She is sweet and sincere to anybody she meets and has a friendly personality. She isn't afraid to step up for herself.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I've hoped you enjoyed the story. This is a preview of a future story that will be posted...in time. And only time will tell... ;)**

_**{ar}**_


End file.
